He Who Owned the World
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: The world was ending. Everyone over the age of sixteen is dead from a plague. The cure was found but it only worked for kids 16 and down. Now Edward has to find a way for everyone to survive while trying not to kill Bella *collab with MidnightsMagic*
1. Prologue

_He Who Owned the World_

**Okay loyal readers, here is the story that has been advertised through I am His Pet and Ms. Charming. Enjoy, brought to you by La Souiller Putain and MidnightsMagic.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Warning: This is based loosely off of the Girl Who Owned a City**

_Prologue:_

_They were quarantined. It was Christmas day and hundreds of them were quarantined. They were all put in the largest hospital in Port Angeles, the hospital he owned. _

_It was like a plague had happened. Anyone over the age of sixteen was on their death bed-from doctors to janitors. It all happened so quickly, there was no time to find out why it didn't effect anyone who was sixteen and younger. All anyone in this hospital knew was that there parents were breathing their last breaths and they couldn't be with them. _

_The cure, which had been found, it made the virus worse for the adults. It made it spread faster through their bodies, shutting down their immune system so they couldn't fight it off. Now, almost every adult in the world was dead or dying. Children who had been vaccinated, the cure had eliminated the virus from their bodies almost immediately. But, not every child had been vaccinated, in fact, there were thousands upon millions that hadn't been vaccinated and were dying or buried already. _

_The few dozens that had been saved were here, in the hospital for the next week, until every organism that could possibly carry the disease was dead. The estimated time had been for a week, so here is where Edward Masen sat with a young girl nestled in his lap of their private room._

_Of course, the only real reason she was here with him was because of his honor. Renesmee was the daughter of his father's closest friend, he felt it was his duty to protect her from what had become of the world. And so, the four-year-old sat on his lap as she slept, completely unaware of the chaos befalling the world right now. _

_But, he would make it right before she had the chance to realize what was going on. He would make sure she never had to face the challenges of the world alone-much like he had. No, he would protect her with his life if he must, simply to reserve the little piece of innocence that she was. Of course, she was nothing more than his duty-but he never did anything halfway._

_xXx_

**Okay, what did you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

_He Who Owned the World_

**~La Souiller Putain~ Alright, here is the first chapter of our new Twilight story. It was honestly going to be for Inuyasha...but then I thought it would be a nice change of pace for me to do it as Twilight. Hope you enjoy. Just to let you know, I'm looking for a really good writer (someone who has chapters with 1,500 words or more and good grammar) to take over my stories He could always hold on-that one is a possibility and One Night only-that is definitely. So, anyone out there who wants to have them, please contact me. Enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished:**

_Chapter One:_

Edward looked out the window of the private hospital room to the snow covered ground of the empty city. It was actually quite intriguing to him to see the normally bustling city of Port Angeles so empty and quiet. Of course, it really wasn't. He could almost hear the labored breaths of the adults in houses within miles of the hospital.

He could practically hear the muffled sobs of them as they bargained with the Gods to spare them more time. _'Foolish peoples, the Gods shall pay no heed to their groveling; they have no pity for the dying,'_ Edward thought with a humorless chuckle.

He peered down at the child in his arms. _'Ridiculous,'_ He spat in his mind. How did his father expect him to care for a mere child four years of age while the world was crumbling all around him?!

The creaking of the door brought the man out of his reverie. Edward's eyes flicked over to the door where a young girl of about fifteen came through the door. She either completely disregarded his presence or did not see him.

'_Typical girls, so unaware of their surroundings,'_ he thought with disdain. He cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence.

The girl jumped and whipped around to face the sixteen year old. He glanced her body over with lazy eyes.

"Madam, did you not realize this room was occupied?" Edward asked her in a quiet drawl. He continued to look her body over. She was around his age, maybe a year younger. She had long wavy mahogany brown hair that had a reddish tint in the winter sunlight and large, sad chocolate eyes.

They looked red from crying as well as her small nose. Her mouth had fallen open, a raw red with noticeable bite marks in the soft tissue. Her entire heart shaped face was flushed and her cheeks had tear tracks glistening on them.

Her body was nice-he mused. She had nice curves and looked rather soft. He raised an elegant brow, waiting for her reply. But she was looking him over as well.

His beauty astounded her-unruly bronze locks atop his head, his sharp bone structure and aquiline nose.

His alabaster skin that looked perfect as the snow falling from the sky and his soft red lips pressed into a line. The emerald green eyes that held so much coldness and stood in stark contrast of his skin. Yes, this man was the living essence of beauty in its truest form.

The girl closed her mouth. "I shall not repeat myself," He said, reminding her that he had indeed asked her a question.

"I do have a name you know, why don't you try calling me by it?" She snapped at him. "Girl, how can I call you by your name if you haven't told it to me?" He asked, slightly exasperated. She bit her already raw lip. She hadn't considered that either.

"Well, you should have asked before you went demanding things of me!" She insisted. "I did not ask your name because I do not care to know it unless it is of some importance to me." He told her monotonously.

She gaped at him. "Well make sure you remember it, because it's Bella," She hissed. "Well **Bella**, you still have not answered my question," He told her, the barest hint of a sneer in his voice.

Bella blushed red as she realized she was so quick to reprimand him, she had forgotten to answer. "I was looking for somewhere to lay down and all the rooms are occupied. I didn't know anyone was in here," She said in a quiet voice.

Edward raised a brow to her sudden change in attitude. This girl was confusing to him. One minute she was berating him for not asking her name and the next she was blushing because of a simple question.

"Across the hall," He began in a drawl. "There is a vacant room," His hand pointed to the door. Bella stared at him for a moment and then at the door. She nodded and walked out of the room.

'_When this week is over, I shall have to restore some order to this chaotic world,'_ He decided.

The week wore on until finally, Edward swore he could hear the last whimpered prayer of the last decaying man within the vicinity-his father. _'Foolish man, stooping to the level of begging,'_ he scoffed in his mind for he knew his father-while he was always a fighter, he was always a gambler which held a stronger suit against his will.

He stood up from the chair he had yet to leave all week. His muscles were sore from being seated the same way for so long. "Renesmee," He called the young girl's name that was sleeping in the bed. She jumped from the bed immediately.

"Edward!" she squealed as she flung herself onto his leg. He patted her head a bit, signaling for her to let go. "We will be leaving," He told her before striding out of the door. She scurried to follow him, jogging to keep pace with his long strides.

They stopped at the waiting room. There were children there, their haggard faces stained with tears and snot. _'Disgusting,'_ he sneered in his mind.

"Children," He said with a ghost of a smile. The people in the room turned their attention to him.

"Collect those who have claimed a room and tell them to report to the waiting area," Edward told a girl who was about fourteen. She stood up from her place on the floor and hurried through the halls.

"Come outside, we have news!" She called as she went. This continued up the three levels that everyone occupied.

Children slowly shuffled into the waiting area, holding older siblings hands and friends. Edward regarded them slowly with his eyes, motioning for them to be seated with a flick of his hand towards the chairs.

"The waiting period for this plague to be destroyed is over-which means the last being carrying it is gone. We are free to go about with our lives and carry on. Children who are need of care and ten or younger shall follow me to my dwelling if there is no one to keep them safe. I do not want to put a halt on my schedule should you do something foolish" He said, motioning for the kids that were alone to follow him.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?!" He knew that loud voice. Bella. "I am the new owner of this hospital as well as the largest piece of real estate Seattle has to offer and the eldest of everyone in this hospital. I have the most experience facing odds such as no food to a place to live," He snarled at her.

Bella sat back down in her seat. She had not expected that. "And what will your rank do? The world is gone, our titles will mean nothing!" Another girl yelled, her black hair spiked at all angles.

"Why do you suppose I am telling this to all of you? I am trying to restore order once the people have been set into a new routine. There will be enemies and war, we shall not live as savages," He barked at her.

The girl flinched. "You may carry on with your lives," He spat before stalking to the door, the orphaned children following with babies in hand. They walked for miles until they reached the mansion that sat in a clearing. It was secluded in the forest. It was the house his father had left to him. It was part of his inheritance, as well as the hospital his Uncle Carlisle gave him.

Edward almost said the maid would show them to their rooms, but then he remembered, there were no more maids. Opening the door, the scent of decaying hit him in the face. Fighting the urge to scrunch his nose at the smell, he pushed on into the castle.

"Follow," He ordered the small children. They scuffled after him to a guest bedroom. "Stay here until I come for you," He ordered before turning away. He went to the maids' quarters and gathered the five bodies into a blanket.

He carried them outside to the Masen-Cullen burial ground-specifically where the rest of the help had been buried.

He used the shovel lain to the side for this purpose exactly to dig a trench deep and wide enough for them. He gently placed the bodies inside, before pushing the dirt back onto them.

Dusting his hands off, Edward went back into the mansion and to the guest bedroom the children were in.

"Who here has a brother or sister in the room right now?" He asked once he reached them. Most of them raised there hands.

"Come with me," He ordered them. They got up and followed him. The first few went into the guest room.

His father had bought the house large for a reason. He was always entertaining the guest of his business, which meant up to about fifteen a night, as well as various rooms for illegal handlings if he planned to stay in business. _'Drug dealers and their empires, always in danger of failing,' _Edward thought with disgust.

"Stay here," He ordered them. The children nodded and sat on the bed. He brought the rest to there rooms before continuing to the garage. Not expecting the door to lift itself, he used the handle on the bottom to pull up the door.

He jumped into his Volvo and sped off to super market. He got there, hoping no one else had planned to do what he was. The doors had been locked and the windows were still intact.

Edward grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the large window. It burst through the glass and skid across the floor.

He kicked the glass around the hole to make room for him and climbed through to grab a cart.

Walking through the aisles, he grabbed Huggies, formula, powder milk, water, foods that weren't spoiled and things needed for everyday.

It actually took three carts to make sure he got everything he would need. He headed back to the house and parked the car in the open garage.

Edward brought all the food into the large kitchen, setting the boxes down on the counter space. Opening the fridge, he saw that most of the food was rotten. Sighing, he grabbed a garbage bag and tossed all the food into it. He brought it to the garage.

The world needed to be fixed a lot sooner. The weeks wore on and Edward had little to no sleep most nights. He was on alert for someone trying to break into the house. He kept a gun under his pillow, in the shower, in the kitchen, everywhere.

It didn't help that the children were always crying, babies needed changing. The older kids helped out a lot though. And, the gas stove came in handy for cooking since it didn't require electricity.

Edward's resolve was breaking. Every time he was close to a neighborhood, someone would run screaming in front of his car begging for help. Apparently, a gang of sorts was terrorizing people everywhere, stealing food, homes, and general peace of mind.

"Stay in the house, keep together in a room and lock the door, keep the gun with you," Edward ordered the children who were playing in the living room.

They nodded and scurried off upstairs. He locked the doors and headed to Pike St. it was a main street, around the college super markets. His car was the only one on the road. People came out of houses to watch as he stopped. He recognized the face of Bella standing on the corner.

She looked dirty and tired. Edward stepped out of the car and watched as people piled out of apartment buildings and houses.

"Neighbors, this is beginning to get ridiculous. People are attacking and we have no base of government. We shall go hungry if we don't figure something out," He began, his tone sounding as if he were bored.

"And what shall we do? We're not politicians!" Some one in the crowd shouted.

"I would like to see Jasper Whitlock," Edward ordered. A boy, the same age as Edward with curly honey blonde hair stepped forward. He looked quite surprise that Edward had called for him, but they were old time friends.

"What would you like from me?" Jasper asked, a slight southern drawl in his speech.

"Are you still as obsessed with war tactics as when we were little?" Edward asked him.

"I suppose I am," The blonde man nodded. "You're head of strategy for our new army," The bronze haired man clapped him on the back.

Jasper grinned and nodded, standing behind his new partner. "Emmett McCarty," Edward called. A bulky man with dark curly hair stepped forward. His face was straight and he did not possess the same jovial disposition he had before.

"Are you still as good a fighter as I think you are?" Edward grinned at him. Emmett's face lit up as he brought the lanky man into a head lock. "You better bet your ass I am" He chuckled before letting him go.

"You're head of hand to hand combat," Edward told him. "But Eddie boy, do you still have as good of aim as I remember?" Emmett mocked him.

"You better bet your ass I do," Edward said. "Then your head of drilling and projectiles now, and making our men agile since your so swift on your feet," Emmett appointed him.

"Alice, get your sweet ass up here," Jasper called. Edward and Emmett's heads whipped around to face him. The pixie girl from the hospital Edward remembered came forward. She glared at Edward but smiled at Jasper.

"You see, Alice here is real good at predicting things. She can help us out with planning and what not," Jasper explained.

Edward nodded, not willing to put his energy into glaring back at the little pixie. "Who here is interested in joining us?" He asked everyone. A blonde stepped forward. She was beautiful with long luster hair and a perfect face-and killer body. Nice and leggy, all girls in the vicinity felt their confidence drop about twenty points.

"Rosalie Hale reporting, I have an eye for mechanics," She smiled, shaking hands with Emmett. "Head of ammunition and weapons," Edward told her. Many boys stepped up to join. Some were maybe twelve and others were up to fifteen and sixteen.

"We need teachers for the children anyone with the education of a high school junior. We need one for our army we can fit their hours, everyone will be working. Children seven and older will help, we can't afford to lose time," Edward told everyone.

"The older ones need to know as much math as possible. They need to know polynomials, geometry, anything that can help with this," He continued.

"Seven year olds working? They're only children! Are they going to be making weapons and working in bomb factories?" Bella retorted.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Rosalie beat him to the punch.

"Listen girlie, everyone is dead, do you understand that? **Dead.** The child labor laws are no longer in effect. You've seen what's been happening lately. Gangs are forming as we speak. I've had to bury more bodies now than when the plague was in effect. There is nothing left to do, we need as many helping hands as we can get. Either you're in or you can be the next one killed. No one will be left to protect you once we leave." The blonde spat at her.

Bella looked taken aback. She stepped back into the crowd. "Now, we need some teachers," Emmett interrupted. Angel Webber stepped forward. Edward knew she was smart, she was wise as well. Not once had he ever seen her shed a tear, he had known her for quite some time and he knew she was strong.

He gave her a curt nod. "Anyone else?" Edward asked. Jessica Stanley stepped forward. The crew standing by the Volvo let out a snort of laughter.

"Ms. Stanley, you are not qualified for this position," Edward told her in a forced monotonous tone. He was trying desperately not to laugh. This girl had got straight F's in math and science, she barely passed English with a 65.

She rolled her eyes and stepped back into the crowd once more.

"We need cars," Alice piped up. She reached in her pocket and grabbed a set of keys. She walked to a yellow Porsche and got in. A boy scrambled to get in the car as well, knowing they would need to get rides. Jasper went to a 2009 Forester. A few kids got in with him. Emmett grinned and ran to his jeep, revving it up and blasting the music loud.

Everyone who owned a car got into it and brought people with them. Some ran into their houses and grabbed things that were important to them, pictures stuffed animals, jewelry-anything that was close to their heart.

Edward rolled down the window of his Volvo to see Bella standing by herself on the corner of the street with a large tanned man. She was defiant as anything, refusing to give in.

"This is your last chance to come with us, we have the room," He told her politely. He had no ill will against her, he simply needed her cooperation. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd rather die than join you," She spat at him.

Edward nodded and rolled up the window. He led the band of people back to his mansion. They unloaded from the cars.

He walked in first, banging on the door of the room the children were in. One of them unlocked the door, the eldest.

"Come meet the army you shall work with," He ordered them. The children filed out of the room and into the living room where everyone was standing.

"These are the new workers, we need nurses for the younger ones," Edward laid his hand one Renesmee's head.

"Can I help with that too, I love children," Alice begged. Edward gave her an incline of his head. The children relaxed and one boy who was about five ran straight for Rosalie. He jumped on to her lap and buried his head into her bosom.

Her eyes went wide in surprise as he nuzzled into her. She looked at him dangerously, twitching slightly. The little boy looked up at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"You look like my Mommy, she had big boobs like yours too," He told her innocently. Rosalie Lillian Hale did not blush. And if she did, it took a lot more than someone telling her that she had large breasts, but her cheeks flamed up violently as she looked as chubby face and wide eyes.

Her position softened. It was no secret that she loved kids-no matter how much she hated everyone else, kids weren't like that. They were innocent and naïve, they were pure and always happy, they also didn't deserve this.

She wrapped her arm around his tiny body and gave him a smile.

"Choose any unoccupied room, the top floor is off limits as it is for the children. Second and third floor are vacant," Edward told them. Everyone stood up and dispersed through the house.

"Hey Eddie, you got any food in here?" Emmett clapped him on the back.

Of course Emmett was hungry. "In the kitchen," The lankier man told him.

"All you have is soup in here! How am I supposed to make any soup with a microwave?!" Emmett bellowed from the kitchen.

"There is a gas stove in there, learn to use it," Edward retorted.

_xXx_

The days wore on with the army in training. The library was dedicated to the children in the morning with Angela instructing them. She taught all day long with different age groups. Edward occasionally took over a class for her each day so she could get a break.

Rosalie, she was like wonder woman. She installed a new engine in each car to make it go faster. They raided a gun shop and bought as many as they could. Beebee guns were taken, any projectiles they could get their hands on, they took.

Edward used the Beebee guns to train the adolescents eleven and older who had a more mature mind set on their aim. Every now and then, one of them ended up crying because they were shot in the back while someone was reloading.

Every time it happened, Emmett would force them to do fifty push up in a row before moving on to plank.

Each night, they came in tired and haggard looking but looking more and more determined, stronger than they thought possible.

Jessica-who turned out to be a surprisingly good cook would make meals large enough for the entire household.

Everyone sat at the dining tables chatting about what they learned, challenging each other.

The doorbell rang. It went quiet as Edward got up. He took the gun from his waist band as he walked to the door.

Through the peep hole, he saw a head of dirty brown hair. A large bulging man was leaning on her. He looked unconscious in his position. Edward flung the door open, lazily holding the gun up. By now, many people were positioned in the living room, ready to fight.

Bella stumbled in before falling.

"Please, you have to help me. They came and...they almost killed us, please," She begged Edward.

"Do not waist your time groveling. Why would you think I have the time or patience to help such a pathetic human being?" He demanded of her.

Tears fell from her eyes. "Please," She whimpered.

Edward looked through the army standing around. His eyes landed on Tanya Denali.

"Take the man to the nurse's quarters and treat him," He ordered her. She nodded and came up. Emmett carried the man to the infirmary with the strawberry blonde following.

"You, you have sealed your fate by coming here. You belong to me from now on, you will abide my wishes and you shall not complain," He told her.

Bella gritted her teeth. "Yes," She hissed.

"Stand up," Edward ordered her. Bella slowly stood. Her shoulder was bleeding, but not heavily. "Follow," Was his next command.

"I'm not a dog," The fiery brunette growled at him.

Edward released a short bark of laughter. "Funny, only dogs grovel and beg," He quirked a brow, expecting a retort.

Instead, her cheeks went red and she averted her gaze. Edward brought her to the third floor, where his room was and led her into it.

"Undress," He ordered her. She spun around to face him, her eyes wild with anger.

"You smell as though you have not bathed in weeks," He informed her before walking into the bathroom. The only good thing about the world practically ending was that running water was not compromised.

He filled the bath with warm water, before grabbing a basin and dunking it in, filling it with the water. Bella had taken off her clothes by now and was standing shyly.

Edward stepped away from the large tub, giving her space to step in. She groaned as the water hit her legs, it felt wonderful on her tired body. She sat down fully and relaxed. Edward began to undress, not alerting her to his actions until his pants dropped.

Bella's eyes flung open and she looked at Edward, who stood unabashedly in front of her, baring his beautifully sculpted body to her.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered. "Bathing, I've had a hard day," He sighed as he got into the water. He grabbed a wash cloth from the side of the tub and dunked it into the basin sitting on the edge. He pressed it down firmly to Bella's injured shoulder. Making her hiss in pain.

He wiped away the blood before dunking it back into the basin, making the water bloody. He pressed against the ripped flesh until the bleeding had completely stopped. Grabbing another wash cloth, he lathered it with soap. He gently washed Bella's supple body, pulling her roughly to him to continue his washing.

She grew stiff against him. "I assume you know, you may not leave. You owe me your life and it shall be paid off for as long as I want. You may not leave me, and you will not socialize with your large friend down stairs, I can't have you escaping," His tongue darted out of his mouth to flick at Bella's newly cleaned neck.

She was shaking in his arms, fearful of what he could do to her.

"Answer me," Edward commanded her, his hand moving to her damp breasts to take a puckered nipple between his fingers, squeezing it gently.

"Okay," She whispered. Tears stung in her eyes. She brushed them away furiously as Edward began to place soft kisses on her neck, making a path down her back before returning up the path. He suckled on her neck a bit.

It had been months since the last time he bedded anyone, his last conquest being Tanya. He released her neck and turned her head to face him so he could wash it better.

"There's no sense in crying now. You act as though by crying, I'll let you go because some miracle made it possible for me to actually care," He chuckled, giving her a condescending smirked. Her eyes went wide. Her hand shot up from out of the water to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"Maybe I should tie up your hands to keep you from doing this every time you get offended," Edward considered. He lowered her hand back into the water and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

"You should be thanking me for saving your pathetic lives after being so defiant to my plans. I should have driven you back into the city to let them have you, stubbornness will get you no where now," He tsked as he began to lather her hair up.

He washed it thoroughly before stepping out of the bath to get a towel he dried him self off before getting another towel for Bella. He yanked her up from by her uninjured arm and pulled her from the tub. Bella gave a small squeak of surprise as she stumbled into his chest. Edward wrapped the towel around her arms and rubbed them dry, doing the process all over her body.

"Stay," He ordered her. He walked out of the large bathroom and came back fully dressed in his usual slacks and a dress shirt. He had a t-shirt in his hand as well as some gauze. He wrapped Bella's shoulder and then gave her the shirt. It fell to her knees.

"M-may I have some pants?" Bella asked quietly. "I would like you to forgo them tonight," Edward informed her simply. She looked shocked. He grabbed her elbow and led her to the bed in the center of the gold painted room. It was lit with candles placed on shelves and desk. It gave the room a very sensual feel.

He pushed her onto the bed and reached into the drawer of his dresser to grab two ties. He grabbed one of her wrists and tied it to the iron wrought head board new the mattress before doing the same with the other. He left in the room, struggling to get loose.

Downstairs, everyone had gone back to dinner and was now just chatting. Most of the smaller ones had fallen asleep. Jessica, Alice, and Tanya were washing the dishes.

Edward took his seat once more and finished the soup sitting in front of him and washed out the bowl.

"Jessica, I need another bowl for our new member," He told her. The brown haired teen nodded and set out to heat up the bit left on the stove. She poured into a bowl for Edward and handed it to him.

He made his way back to the room to see Bella sitting on the bed struggling to get loose. She pulled at the ties, rotating her wrists and trying to grab at the knots.

Edward watched, slightly amused by the display before him. His captive would be very interesting to observe.

"Stop struggling so you may eat," He ordered. Bella immediately turned to him with wide eyes. Her movements ceased. He made his way to the bed and sat beside her, lifting the bowl up to her lips and he tilted it. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Why aren't you eating?" Edward asked her politely.

"For all I know, you could have drugged that," She sneered.

"What use do I have of drugging you? You're already tied up, the least I would have to do is stuff a sock into your mouth and tie your feet down to make you submissive," He chuckled stroking her hair lightly. Her lips parted at that. He tipped the bowl again and she allowed the liquid to enter her mouth. Once she was done, he set the bowl down and took the spot next to her, lying down.

He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_xXx_

Edward woke up some time later and it was still dark. He checked his digital watch. Almost three in the morning.

He turned on the oil lamp next to him and saw Bella still awake but exhausted looking. He gave a little chuckle.

"It seems I left you in an uncomfortable position, Bella," He reached over and began to untie her hands. She immediately began to rub her sore wrists, glaring at Edward. He turned off the lamp and lay back down.

Bella waited until she heard his gentle snores to try and sneak out of the bed. His arm shot out to grab hers.

"I'm sixteen, not stupid," Edward murmured, his voice muffled by the pillows. Her eyes went wide as she stiffly took a spot next to him, lying as far away as possible. She fell into a fitful sleep and was thankful when the sun rose.

Edward's watched began to beep and he jolted awake as it was very close to his ear. Letting loose a groan, he stretched his arms above his head before rolling out of the bed. In the ten minutes it took him to change into jeans a t-shirt and sneakers, Bella watched him. A knock at the door sounded.

He opened it, revealing Tanya dressed in a nurse's outfit. "I brought some clothes for the girl," She handed him the jeans and tank top as well as undergarments and shoes.

"Thank you," He bowed his head to her. She closed the door behind her and Edward tossed the clothes to Bella.

"Get dressed, we have training in ten minutes," He ordered her. She sighed and pulled on the clothes given to her. Edward led her outside where he went to a shed and grabbed the Beebee guns. She stood in the line of people as Edward tossed everyone a gun. They stood up straight, gun turned upwards as they waited further direction.

Jasper came outside wheeling a bunch of targets in front of the soldiers at least thirty yards away. He jogged over to where Emmett and Edward stood, grinning as they looked at his Confederate soldier uniform.

"My Dad liked to star in Civil War reenactments," He explained. Emmett and Edward gave him a wary nod.

"Ready!" Emmett bellowed. "Aim!" Jasper shouted. "Chicken!" Edward yelled. Out of the twenty adolescents standing there, eleven gun shots sounded. Those who fired looked guilty as they stood wide eyes.

"It seems we're rather trigger happy today. Maybe we should work on whether or not we can hear commands with Emmett," Edward seemingly considered. A series of groans were heard.

"Why don't we double up on punishment since they can't keep comments to their selves?" Emmet offered. He was admittedly having a bit of fun being in charge of someone rather than having someone be in charge of him. Many members of the army pressed their lips together to keep from making any sounds.

"Fifty push-ups followed by two minute plank," He ordered them. Everyone immediately got down onto the grass in a ready position. Jasper told them to start and they began to count. Once they got to eleven, Edward tore his eyes from their forms to see Bella still standing there.

"Stop, it seems Ms. Swan thinks she's too good for the punishment," He walked toward her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked her.

"I injured my shoulder, I can't do push-ups," She snapped at him.

"Thomas, stand up," Edward ordered a boy with a shaved head. He stood up, his arm wrapped in gauze with a cardboard tray holding it straight. Edward walked over to him, putting his hand on his head.

"Thomas here broke his arm a few days ago. Now, we offered him time until his arm healed for rest but he said he didn't want to laze around while everyone else was working so; he mastered the one arm push-up. Now we hold an expectation for everyone to be such a good soldier, like Thomas, so suck it up and get on the ground," Edward sneered at her.

"Why don't we start again since one person can't seem to pull their act together?" Emmett suggested. 'yes sir's' sounded as everyone set of to accomplish the task. Finally, training was done for the teens and it was time for lunch.

Jessica had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches set up for everyone with milk. After lunch, there was a break between age groups training and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper took the time to work out themselves in the gym. A whistled sounded, courtesy of Rosalie-letting everyone know it was time to get back to work. The day progressed at its usual speed until it was finally time for dinner.

"I need assistance with all the children, I can't handle this on my own," Angela immediately said as everyone sat down.

"Angela, what a coincidence you should mention that because I have been looking into finding another teacher, I think Bella should suffice, her grades in school were almost as good as mine," Edward told her. She smiled thankfully at him.

"I don't want to be a teacher," Bella sneered.

"And just why not, from what I saw, you're not much of a soldier," Rosalie snorted as she passed the bowl of salad around the table.

"Why not start a hospital though, it could do a lot of good?" Bella offered. The table erupted with laughter.

"What good will a hospital do if no one is injured?" Jasper asked her in a polite tone.

"It's always good to be prepared though; someone could be injured at any moment," She argued.

"Hospitals were created for an overwhelming amount of people who were sick and needed the attention of a doctor. We have no people here with worse than a cold that would need that type of medical attention," Jasper debated.

"But everything can't be safe now, I mean we just got over a plague that wiped out almost all of the human race, there has to be forms of bacteria and sicknesses we don't even realize we have yet," She protested.

"When the time comes, we will form a hospital. We can't waste resources on building one now and not needing it for years if so, right now its better to focus on what we need for this moment in time, and not what we may need later. If need be, we can raid a hospital for drugs and such and distribute them to those who need it. Everyone here has been vaccinated for the plague and we were observed and proven rid of it, the best that can happen now is catching the common cold which ironically, there is no cure to," Jasper told her calmly, effectively proving his point.

Bella's face grew red in anger while Jasper looked at her with an almost serene face. He took a sip of orangina and blinked. Alice giggled behind her hand as she looked at Jasper, completely smitten with him.

"I think you just don't want me to be right because you know I'm making a good point!" She snapped at him.

"Another valid point is here, hospitals are full of level headed people. Right now you're telling me you can't keep calm in a simple debate, how would you handle a dying patient?" He challenged her.

Emmett, being the goof he was began the sound effects which were picked up by some people at the table. It was like a smaller version of Jerry Springer. Jasper broke out in a grin when he realized he won the fight.

Bella sighed and finished eating her food.

A large groan came from some where in the house. It seemed like every time they sat down for dinner, there was always an interruption.

"I think that's my patient, I'll go check on him," Tanya excused herself and ran through the house back to the infirmary.

Dinner continued until it was time for the little ones to go to bed.

"Edward, will you come tuck us in tonight?" Renesmee asked sweetly once she was done eating.

He nodded his head, standing up.

"Lauren should be there in a moment to get everyone ready for their baths," He told her. The children scampered away, finding their ways upstairs to play.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice, you're on dish duty tonight," Jessica told them as she stood up. The people called stood and began collecting plates while everyone else migrated back to their rooms or the living room to chat.

As they were washing, Edward stood directly behind Bella, trapping her between him and the sink. She pressed into the sink until a large crash took everyone away from their tasks.

The crash was followed by a squeak. A feminine squeak.

Edward left the kitchen to go into the living room and find Tanya on her back with a lamp crashed and her skirt flipped up from the fall.

She clutched her head as she stood up. All eyes went to the large man standing behind her. He had a murderous look on his face. His chest was bare, revealing the bandages over cuts, they looked fresh which meant Tanya had just finished changing them.

"Jacob, you need to get back into bed, you shouldn't be standing up so soon," She told him, gently laying a hand on his chest to push him backwards.

"I don't need to lay down, I need to get the fuck out of this house-and where the hell is Bella?" He pushed her away from him again, once more sending her careening into a chair. She landed sitting but stood up once more.

"Please Jacob, I need to make sure you don't tear your wounds open again," Tanya put her hand on his arm, gripping it firmly. Her other hand reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a sedative.

She caressed his arm, trying to get him to calm down. He pushed her again but this time she jabbed the needle into his leg.

He grunted in pain as his eyes dilated and he fell to the ground.

"Emmett, could you bring him back to my office, if he wakes up again, look in the top right drawer of the desk and get a sedative and inject him with it, I really need to lay down for a few minutes," She mumbled to the curly haired man.

He nodded and picked up Jacob and brought him to the back of the house.

"Tanya, are you alright?" Alice asked her.

"I'm fine, my head is pounding though, he threw me kind of hard into that lamp," She chuckled and touched the side of her head. "Well isn't that wonderful," She mumbled when she saw blood.

"I'll help you clean up," Alice offered her, taking the blonde by the arm and leading her upstairs.

"I suppose this means I can help out in the infirmary now that Tanya is injured," Bella smirked slyly.

"Silly, silly, Bella, we have other nurses in this house, beside the fact, you were told that were not to see him again." Edward chuckled lightly. Everything is running fluently just as I planned he sighed in his head. If only he knew the truth behind Bella.


	3. Chapter 2

_He Who Owned the World _

_Chapter 2_

_I have to get out of here…soon_. Bella thought, quietly walking through the large mansion in which that, that sick man kept her at. He believed everything was under his control and everyone was below him, but he was far from right. They were all equal now no matter what. And there was a town full of people depending on her right now to get back to them. The house was quiet children in their rooms being read asleep by Alice and Rosalie as Tanya kept a firm eye on her patient who kept dozing in and out of his drug forced sleep. The hallways were dark except for one light at the end of each causing a faint shimmer to travel along the walls.

Bella traveled quietly tip toeing lightly as possible among the corridors of the man's mansion. It revolted her to even think of his name, he was corrupted by the plague but he had no excuse. It shocked Bella how quiet it was though, the only noise she could hear was the muffled snores from the children and the quiet pacing on the third floor.

"I must get out of here." she mumbled as she made her way down the grand staircase. The black and white tile of the front entrance entranced her as she quietly walked across it hoping her sneakers wouldn't echo as they tapped on the flooring. The door was the last obstacle if it creaked when she opened it or slammed too loud she was caught. The knob was cold hard brass, a rich man's pleasure from the early nineteen hundreds. Bella placed her hand on the opposite door as she slowly opened the door trying to comfort it in to be as noiseless as possible. She didn't notice her eyes were closed the whole time before the night draft wrapped itself around her skin. She took on look back. "For their own good." she mumbled and she knew she was right.

She ran avoiding the burning sensation in her legs, the longer it took her to return the less chance they had of surviving without her. She didn't bring anything with her to remind her of that place; she deeply regretted leaving Jacob though. He had taken the shots for her and she was eternally grateful. The woods whipped around her, the soft crunch of leaves and frost under her shoes was the only sound besides her labored breathing. She was returning home, the only foolish reason she was in Port Angeles was because of a student change the two schools devised. The only reason she was at the hospital was because her mother and father had died from the plague.

Around sunrise her beloved home appeared. A whole night spent running through the woods and avoiding the highways, where they could be looking. The light rays of sun warmed her body, she cherished them knowing they would be gone soon. Once she saw the sign her heart leapt with joy. _Welcome, you are now entering beautiful Forks._ The sign was tattered=2 0and beaten but it still brought joy to her heart knowing she was back.

She slowed her pace to a walk turning corner to corner to see how abandoned her once beloved sanctuary was. She knew were everyone was of course but they dared not show their faces outside. If one knew where the other was it meant the gangs knew. If the gangs knew you were robbed, if you were robbed you starved. The tapping of her shoes encouraged her to keep walking despite the feeling of her legs about to give out at any given second.

Then she saw it. The large school, built proud like she wanted it to be, before she left her parents deathbed's side. Two boys younger then her by three years stood outside with rifles at their sides, their fathers before they died. Though the school and boys looked about a good hundred yards away the boys easily recognized her.

"Bella!" The called out waving their hands frantically trying to reach her attention. Bella weakly waved back before continuing her trek forward. The boys knew better then to move their positions unless it was time for the shift change. Once Bella reached them in front of the school now a fortress and safe house she hugged them fiercely.

"Anthony, Thomas I'm so proud of you all for making it this far. Is everyone still accounted for?" She asked once she released them from her stone grip. All three of them had tears running down their cheeks, tears of happiness. A beautiful change.

"Some have changed…there is only eighty five of us now." Anthony mumbled looking down. Pain constricted in Bella's heart. Some of them joined James, they would be turned savage and learn nothing but defeat.

"Tell me who left." Bella mumbled as she opened the blue metal doors.

"Paul, Jared, Emily, and Sam. The others are dead." Thomas whispered. Bella merely nodded her response and kept forward into the building. Everywhere inside heads poked out of the classrooms staring at Bella as she made her way down the halls of home. Classes were being taught by the girls that were thirteen to twelve only students 10 and younger could attend.

The rest were taught the skills to survive. Recognizing poisonous plants outside, what you could eat, survival, first aid, they didn't need guns though. One of the older boy's father worked for the government bomb squad. This was a major department in the school. The whole top floor was designed for survival_**. **_There was a hospital here to Bella's convenience and pleasure. Those people back at the mansion might have thought it futile and useless were wrong, it was useful.

They didn't need to force children to work like slaves all day but if they were taught with love and then reasons why they lived like that they would become fiercely loyal to you for becoming their savior. Many children were sick here. About twenty. All of them had fevers according to the staff passing her in the hallway. They might have had the flu, but hearing that Bella was back they were determined to regain their strength to fight for the one who saved them from starvation.

"Dakota!" Bella called to a rather tall boy in the hallway. He had cropped red hair and pale blue eyes. He stood about five solemn inches taller then Bella. His mouth dropped when he saw her.

"Bella your back!" He called running up to her giving her a fierce hug. "It's so good to see you again! We've managed greatly, just last week someone discovered a storage house full of supplies." He commented releasing her from his hug. The negotiated for a while on what happened the gang's progress, supply stocks, training, and Bella's latest adventure.

"Tell me, about James' progress have you or anyone else spotted them?" Bella quirked. It was the most important factor to consider-where James was at, at all times. He was the greatest threat to anyone because he raided the police station's vault of weapons. He wanted more than anything to be in control, more than Edward, he was sadistic and evil-it was like he wanted revenge on society for shunning him. But as long as everyone kept hidden, never alerting him to where they were, they were safe.

"So far we saw him only once about three days ago just staring at the school down Whittlers Ave, he just stared at the school with two boys behind him. He was like a rock not moving and there was this look in his eyes. He looked pissed beyond imagine Bella. Something's going to happen, I can feel it." Dakota answered with a shiver. They came to a stop in front of the nursery, where any child about two and below stayed.

There wasn't many about six only with one girl watching them like a hawk. One boy the oldest four years old jumped up from the Lego building blocks and ran into Bella's arms.

"Joey! Have you been a good boy?" Bella laughed as she twirled in a circle clutching the boy close to her body. Dakota just talked to the girl in charge of the children. Joey was Bella's adopted little brother, though most people never would have guessed. He looked exactly like Bella, little brown curls adorned his head and large brown eyes that just captured your happiness and gave it back ten times fold back. Two little dimples stayed in his cheeks whenever he smiled making him cuter then anything you've ever seen.

"Yes Bella. I'm so happy your back!" he laughed as Bella put him down.

"Come on Joey, lets go see how everyone is, hmm?" Bella cooed as she nudged him along down the corridors. They took several stops checking in on people, the supply room, outdoor **training** playing, the infirmary, and the cafeteria. It was late when they finished and Bella didn't think her legs could take the pain anymore she had to rest before she collapsed. After dropping Joey off in the his age group's room she left to go upstairs to her room.

She slept in her own room, despite her protests, everyone believed that after all her hard work she should have the comfort of her own room. She stretched out on the bed while tenderly rubbing her stiff aching calves in the night. It wasn't long before her eyelids decided to droop over her eyes preventing her vision, it didn't take long before she succumbed to sleep.

**XxX**

Edward heard the morning bell that singled all children to start to wake up. He yawned lightly as he got up from his normal bed. He had been up to the early hours of the morning talking with Jasper if they should move location or not. It was a still undecided idea and it left him very groggy to still ponder it.

The children bustled down the stairs to the kitchen were Jessica had a enormous pile of eggs made for everyone. _It turns out we were right to save up on the boxed eggs then_, Edward thought with no emotion. He counted the heads there was a few missing the injured one…Jacob, Jasper, and Tanya. Jasper was still asleep he stayed up later than Edward pondering facts. Tanya had probably taken Jacob breakfast. But someone else was missing but whom…Bella! Edward though immediately recounting heads.

"Extortionist." Edward muttered. He went outside and found no trace of her. He checked all the rooms in the house, the bedrooms, the library, the basement, the foyer, the greenhouse. She was no where to be found. All Edward could think was Shit.

"Emmett! Jasper! Rosalie!" Edward called out into the house awaiting the arrival of his friends. Soon enough minutes later all three of them bounded down the stairs. Rosalie looked annoyed from being disturbed while Emmett and Jasper were out of breath from running from outside to the inside of the mansion.

"What Eddie-boy?" Emmett said leaning over. Jasper braced himself against the railing while Rosalie straightened out her hair. _Diva…_Edward mused.

"We have a prison break, I'm going out searching. Take charge for a bit." Edward said happily. All three of them froze at the tone of Edward's voice he had not once for a second sounded happy since the plague started. Now he sounded like he won the super bowl single handedly.

"Edward are you okay?" Jasper asked curious and slightly afraid of Edward's new demeanor.

"Perfectly." Edward smiled evilly as he grabbed his Volvo keys and made his way out the door. The Volvo stood outside shining against the rare sun. Edward strode over to it anger boiling under the surface. He felt completely disrespected by some minor girl who owned him her life! As the car sped out of the driveway and into the street Edward said one thing and one thing only.

"Bitch better watch out." He sped through the streets, his TomTom navigator displaying all towns close to Port Angeles.

_She couldn't have gotten that far on foot,_ Edward bit his lip in thought. The closest town to where he was happened to be Forks. Pressing down on the arrow pointing to it, he got directions on how to get there. The estimated time was a half hour to get there, but Edward cut it in half.

Pulling up to the high school-which seemed to be the largest structure and in the center of the town, Edward made sure the gun in his waist band was still loaded before grabbing the hand gun out his glove compartment. He stepped out of the car and looked intently at the school.

There was no movement around, everything was deadly silent. His eyes scanned the school, watching for anything. A sliding caught his attention and his head jerked up to see a window on the third floor slide open just the slightest bit.

Four eyes were staring intently at him. He took aim with his gun. The pair watching him immediately ducked. He moved his aim upward, hitting the top of the window instead.

"I won't miss next time if I don't see Bella here in the next minute, I'll be counting the seconds," He told the people.

A few seconds passed and he took aim again. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..." He was cut off by the blue doors of the school opening. Bella came out, panting. She let go of the door and walked cautiously up to Edward.

As soon as she reached him, his hand came up and he struck her across the face. She landed on the ground, clutching her cheek staring up at him. He reached down and grabbed her arm.

"I don't enjoy being disobeyed Isabella, and you have disobeyed me. I really felt like taking it out on your friend Jacob too, he's in a drug induced coma, maybe Tanya will forget how many milligrams of morphine is lethal and slip up when I get home. An unfortunate mistake it would be," He hissed into her ear.

"W-What did you do to Jacob?" She gulped.

"Nothing yet, but that can change very, very soon." He growled before pulling her close to him. "Now, why did you run Bella, you promised me you would stay by my side, remember your eternal gratitude towards me for saving your pathetic life from James," He stroked her chin with the tip of his gun.

Her cheeks had flamed up in anger, but a cold sweat ran down her back as she realized how dangerous this entire situation was.

"I don't want to hurt you Isabella, so I suggest you answer me before your blood is splattered across the front of this pretty building," He flicked his tongue out at her ear, tasting her flesh.

Bella gasped and took a deep breath.

"I...Have responsibilities here in Forks, kids that need me, need my help to survive," She whispered.

"I see, don't expect not to be watched the next few days-in fact, I think I may take Jasper up on his offer to relocate to somewhere much more...secluded, and Forks really seems like that place, surrounded by shrubbery, nature everywhere, it a breath of fresh air," Edward chuckled.

Bella's mouth fell open. Edward Cullen's gang...moving to Forks, she was in a ton of trouble. He was...unrelenting in anything, it was clear when he made her do those push-ups with an injured shoulder, or following her everywhere-even to the bathroom. Did he know how embarrassing it was to pee in front of someone?

Edward gently pushed her away from him and lowered his gun.

"You should really get someone to look at that cheek," He added before getting into his car and speeding away.

**XxX**

Back at the mansion, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were standing expectantly at the door. Edward parked his car in front and got out.

"Did you find her, give her a nice spanking?" Emmett asked eagerly, clearly interested in any sexual contact that could have possibly gone on.

"I did, and I have a new plan on how to get Ms. Swan to join us, we'll have to break her, beat her into submission if you will. We will make her life a living hell for as long as possible until she can't take it anymore." Edward let a small smirk play on his lips.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper, we're moving to Forks." Edward grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

_He Who Owned the World_

**  
La S.P.~ Hi, we're back. Well, I spent an entire week sick and then as soon as I got better, all last week I was sick with food poisoning. What are the chances?**

**  
MidnightsMagic (M&M)-enjoy i know you will. Thanks to all the people sending me the reviews. Make sure to check out La S.P.'s page too, good stories i guarantee.**

**  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**  
Chapter Three:**

True to his word, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper set out hunting for a place large enough to hold their entire 'family' as they liked to call themselves. Even though they weren't emotionally attached to each other (because that could get bad if one were to die), they took care of each other, supporting each other through everything that happened.

Just the other day, a soldier about fourteen, named Nathan couldn't complete his push-ups. Emmett threatened to make everyone start over if he didn't. So what did one Thomas do? He got underneath Nathan and continued his push-ups with the extra weight of Nathan on top of him.__

This could have been simply because he refused to do anymore push-ups, especially with one arm, or he really didn't want to see Nathan fail.

Edward smirked at the memory of that, as the three men stepped inside a large mansion in the dense forest of Forks. It was beautiful and large-a masterpiece. The white wood looked aged but sturdy all the same. It stood at four stories high, perfect for everyone they needed.

The group walked around back to see a frozen lake yards away. The entire back yard was a meadow of open space with miles of ground. The lake was at the back, close to the trees making the clearing. It truly was a sight the kind you only see in books with happy endings.

Turning around, the entire back of the first floor of the house was made of glass. It replaced the wall, bringing in the natural light of the pale sun. Two French doors stood in the center.

Jasper walked up to them and turned the handle. The door swung open in an inviting way, compared to any of the other house's door with their menacing creak as their doors opened.. The men stepped through into the living room. It was the complete opposite of the Masen manor.

The living room was a light yellow fully furnished with white furniture. On the other side of the couch, there was a platform-almost like a stage with a grand piano on it. Edward's heart fluttered, this could be the beginning of love for him-an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Aw man, look at that TV! If we had some electricity...and some football players-we could totally watch the game!" Emmett groaned, pointing to the 42" plasma screen in front of the couch. Jasper chuckled and patted Emmett on the back in a consoling manner.

A large fireplace was opposite the piano, in it's own platform as well. It was large so it would heat the room nicely.

Walking into the kitchen, Emmett was pleased to see two stoves, rows and rows of cabinets, a pantry, three sinks, and three jars of jelly beans on display.

'The kitchen is totally becoming my room,' He thought excitedly as the others walked past them enjoying Emmett's amusement. The trio walked into the dining room that was branched off of the kitchen. It had a large circular table in the center, more than twenty spaces set.

"We'll have to bring some tables over so everyone can be in the same room and eat together," Jasper noted. Edward and Emmett nodded in agreement. They moved on from there to the long hall going past the spiraling stair case in the foyer.

At the end of the hall was a gym. It had five of every machine in the large room and a circle for aerobics.

"The gym is as awesome as that TV," Emmett whistled. Edward rolled his eyes. "Moving on," He offered, turning around to go back down the hall.

Two oak doors loomed over them a little further down the hall. Edward pushed them open. If his jaw dropped any lower it would touch the floor. High vaulted ceilings with books all the way to the top. There were lounge chairs and another piano. Only ten desks were in there and a large, rolling chalkboard. _Who lived here?_ Jasper thought curiously.

"We need to raid a u-haul station in order to get the tables and desks in here-along with other furniture." Edward sighed. Jasper took out a small pad and pen and jotted down some notes.

The group explored the mansion a bit more, making a stop at the infirmary to check all the supplies. Since it was such a large house, there was bound to be more than ten people living there, which is why the infirmary was probably required when the owners were alive.

They moved upstairs to the second floor. There was another entrance to the library from there, leading to the narrow balcony circling the upper half. There was a door leading from the library to a study. There was a plain mahogany desk with a leather chair and a bookshelf of references-most likely for easy access. The door was closed for a later time to explore.

There were exactly seven large bedrooms that could sustain at least six kids at the most each, six bathrooms, four hallway closets, closets inside the bedrooms, and three more studies. The next floor had the same amount of bedrooms and bathrooms and closet space, with no studies.

Coming into the bedroom at the end of the hall, Edward immediately saw it as his own. He had his own bathroom and the back wall was entirely glass.

"I'm claiming this as my room." He announced. Jasper and Emmet shrugged. Jasper took the room a bit further up the hall, it was secluded with a lot of space; the windows were slightly undersized, not letting in too much light. It was perfect for him and his contemplating attitude.

Emmett chose the largest room on the floor, the plans he had for it-Jasper and Edward didn't want to know. Anything that went through Emmett's mind was bound to be slightly terrifying and completely ridiculous.

The last floor of the house had the same amount of rooms as the third.

"I think we've found our new home, we should begin moving tomorrow." Jasper suggested. The other two agreed and they left the house, getting into Emmett's jeep and driving back to the manor.

XxX

Pulling up to the house, many of the children-and Alice were excited to hear the news.

"So, are we moving?" Alice asked as soon as Jasper got out of the car. He smiled softly and nodded at her. She squealed and began jumping up and down.

"We need to get some trucks, anyone who can drive needs to come with us." Emmett bellowed loudly. Many teens came meandering out of the house. They had keys in their hands and went to the garage to get into their cars.

The entire army drove the nearest u-haul station and attached the trailers to the back of the cars. Those that came along because they had no cars got into the large trucks and they headed back to the house. One last meal was shared for dinner before the children were put to bed and the 'adults' began loading up things they would need in boxes and loading the larger furniture into the trucks while loading smaller things into the trailers.

Finally, at nearly midnight they had everything done for the night and headed to bed.

Jasper headed up to his room, not exhausted but still needing sleep. Once he reached his room, he locked the door and flopped down onto his bed, groaning as his muscles pulled and tightened. Not even bothering to undress, he closed his eyes and fell asleep..

A loud crash jolted him awake. Reaching under his pillow, he grabbed his gun and flicked on a light. A rock had crashed through the window next to his bed, a sign taped to it.

**Keep out of Forks**

He snorted and looked out his window, spotting someone in a kid in a helmet riding a bike away from the property. Taking aim, he pulled the trigger and let it hit the wheel of the bike, sending the rider crashing.

Jasper unlocked his door, storming through it, running down the stairs with Edward hot on his feet. He had clearly been awoken by the crash and gun shot. He flung open the front door and ran up to the biker, grabbing him of the ground and slamming them into a tree.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He demanded in a low growl.

"You're moving in on our territory, Bella doesn't want you there-none of us do!" he added quickly, to complete it the kid spit on the ground in front of Edward's feet, purposely glaring with hardened eyes.. He didn't look a day over twelve.

"Well, your dear Bella owes us a little something. We're going to keep watch on her until she pays up. Clearly she didn't tell you how she came to us in the middle of the night, begging for our help after blatantly refusing to join us. She groveled at my feet like a little dog instead of running back to her little gang. She owes us her fucking life-any of you with her practically belong to us-because Bella promised to be mine, and w hat type of leader breaks a promise? Those types of things start wars, and we don't feel like starting a war with a bunch of kids." Edward told him in a deadly calm voice.

His tone-or lack thereof sent a cold sweat racing down the boy's back. He knew one thing for sure, this Edward character wasn't above shooting him right between the eyes if he had to.

"Besides, Bella barely knows what she's doing. We have hundreds here that are really prepared to face James and what ever he throws at us. What type of training are you getting? We have a chef here, and in our new house-get this, we're going to have a lake to go swimming. All you would have to do in return is train as one of our soldiers for a nice warm bed, fifteen minute hot showers, some of the most delicious food you've ever had, and all the girls here, you'll cream in your pants seeing them work out." Jasper smirked at the kid.__

His young face looked contemplative. Could he really have all of that without hiding in some stinky ass school with a bunch of babies all day? But he would be leaving the few friends he had left behind, he would be betraying Bella; who took him in after his parents died. But for all those luxuries, there was really one choice.

"C-Could I start now?" He whispered.

"You could start tomorrow morning, we're moving to the new house, we'll even get you a room tonight and tomorrow, you can come with us on a raid of some stores for supplies. But first, what's your name buddy?" Edward patted him on the shoulder.

"A-Anthony," He stuttered out-awe stricken at what he was doing.

"Well Anthony, let us get Tanya to show you to your room, she loves when guest come to the house, she'll make sure your nice and comfortable." Edward grinned. Jasper and him both slung an arm onto Anthony's shoulders and grinned at each other.

They walked back to the house and locked the door behind themselves.

Edward led them through the house, upstairs to Tanya's room. He knocked the door. A few minutes later, Tanya opened it, leaning against it sleepily with her hair in a loose bun. She had on a tank top and boy short panties with a silk robe tossed on.

"Hi Edward, is there something you want?" She gave him a tired smile.

"Actually Tanya, there is. You see, Anthony here came to us tonight and has decided to join us. We thought, since you love to play hostess, you could make him comfortable and find him a place to sleep, maybe let him take a shower," Edward explained.

The blonde nodded at him, grinning.

"But Tanya, let's not make him **too** comfortable. He's only twelve." Jasper added as an after thought.

Tanya rolled her eyes and smiled anyway.. "I wouldn't dream of it, Edward is the only one for me," She pecked the bronze haired man on the cheek before leading Anthony into her room and closed the door, locking it. Outside Edward wiped the spot were she kissed him slightly irritated.

Boy was Jasper and Edward right about the girls here Anthony grinned staring at Tanya's figure. When Tanya opened the door, Anthony almost came right there. She was hot, opening the door in her panties, nipples puckered.

"Come on Anthony, you can use my shower-but not for too long because then the water pressure will be screwed up for the morning," She smiled gently at him, leading him to the bathroom and clicking on the emergency light.

She closed the door behind him and he quickly undressed and took a hot shower, scrubbing all the dirt of the week off of him. When he got out, a fresh towel and some clothes were set on the lid of the toilet.

Anthony dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom, feeling fresh and clean.

"Come on, I'll find you a room and explain the rules to you on the way." Tanya motioned for the door. She led him to the third floor.

"Wake up call is at five for everyone but the kids. Do not stall because that results in punishment-Emmett is known for his push-up torture. Um, you'll be in training right after breakfast while the older kids are in class. Showers are after the morning session and then we have lunch before you go to class and then dinner, after dinner you can do what ever you want until nine because lights are out then. And what ever you do-do not, ever disobey Edward, Emmett, Jasper...or Rosalie. Rosalie especially, she'll hang you from the clothes line by your ears if you talk back to her, just be in awe of her beauty." She grinned at him as she came to a room.

She didn't bother to knock simply walking in. A boy was in a twin sized bed, the one parallel to him was empty.

"Hey, Daniel. Anthony is gonna be your roommate from now on, don't scream in the morning." She shook the boy, quietly telling him. He gave a grunt and turned over.

Rolling her eyes, Tanya kissed his hair.

Anthony climbed into the bed, immediately immersed in the warmth of the flannel sheets. Tanya pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his hair.

"See you in the morning.." She whispered. "And don't forget tomorrow is moving day." She reminded him before leaving the room.

Since she was up, Tanya did her rounds on the children, checking them and taking care of the babies when they woke up and needed feeding or a change. Once she was done, she went down to Edward's room and knocked on the door.

He opened it and smirked when he saw her.

"Can I sleep in your bed for now?" She asked sweetly. He nodded and opened the door to let her in.

She crawled into the bed after kicking off her slippers. Edward went in after her, pulling her close to him.

"You know, you're really sweet when you want to be-especially when you shave." She kissed the stubble beginning to appear. He smirked at her and kissed her cheek before lying down.

XxX

The next morning, everyone was up at five and packing up the rest of what they would bring with them. The beds were put into trucks and lamps. By ten o'clock, they were on their way to the new house. Edward sat in the Volvo, Anthony in the passenger seat bouncing around.

The kid was slowly becoming annoying with all his excitement.

A half an hour later, they pulled up to the new house and began unloading.

Jasper stood at the front of the house on the porch with a megaphone.

"Men...and Women, the rooms are numbered move the beds that are numbered into each room then go to the bowls nurse Tanya is holding. Ladies on one side, guys on the other. Pick a number and that will be your room for...how ever long it is your room. Children, follow Emmett to the backyard, enjoy your games as much as he will." Jasper grinned at the end.

Emmett jumped out of his car and ran in a circle, picking up the first kid he saw and slinging her onto his shoulders, he ran to the backyard, the whole time=2 0with a battle cry.

"We are so playing duck-duck-goose!" He yelled, clearly excited.

Renesmee ran up to Edward and he picked her up.

"Are you gonna come play with us after you go to the store?" She asked him.

"No, we have lots more to do today before we can rest. Go run off with the rest of the kids." He put her down and gave her a nudge in the correct direction.

"We're leaving now, Tanya gave me a list of things we need. You're bagging everything." Edward told the new recruit before getting into the Volvo.

XxX

Meanwhile, in the center of Forks at the school, all kids were going crazy looking for Anthony. Bella had searched high and low for him until she finally came to the gym where the boys were playing basketball.

"Hey, has anyone seen Anthony?" She asked. They all gave a guilty look.

"He went over to the Masen's to warn them to keep out of Forks last night. H e didn't come back." Dakota spoke up guiltily, that he did not tell Bella earlier_**.**_

Bella almost fainted. Edward was crazy! He shot at the school for God's sake! She ran for an exit, but stopped when Dakota called after her.

"Wait, the Masen gang moved. They're in Forks now. They had a bunch of u-haul trucks coming this morning around ten. They headed for the forest, the dead end road." Dakota told her. She nodded before running out to her rusty, red, truck. She turned it on, jumping when the engine roared to life.

She pushed the car to fifty-five miles-the highest it would go. She sped to the forest, a mansion coming into sight. Loud laughter could be heard as she got closer before coming to a stop in front of the mansion.

She ran out of her car, tripping once before knocking loudly.

Jasper opened the door and grinned at her.

"Have you come to pay your debt?" He asked sweetly.

"Where the hell is Anthony?" Bella demanded. She was practically seething. She almost looks a little scarier then a kitten, Jasper mused.

"He went to the store with Edward for supplies. You're welcome to wait for him to come back, it'll be an hour t ops." He offered, opening the door wide to let her in. "But please, take off your shoes, Alice just cleaned in here." He smiled at her, pointing to his sock-clad feet.

She rolled her eyes and slipped off her shoes.

"So, would you like any tea, coffee?" He listed.

"I'm fine." She grimaced. Jasper shrugged and left her, going to the back window=2 0to watch Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice play with the children.

Emmett had goosed Rosalie, chasing her all around as she shrieked and squealed until he caught her by her waist and lifted her above his head before setting her down in her spot.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm on house duty until Edward gets back. The teens don't know how to handle themselves without proper supervision-Tanya is upstairs with them in case they get hurt." Jasper explained.

Rosalie clapped her hands together, assembling the children to crowd around her.

"It's snack time, so come on, one straight line." She stood at the front facing them.

"Rosalie, can I be the line leader today? Oh please, oh please?" Emmett begged her in a childish voice.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. They came to the door and stopped take their shoes off as they came in.

"Alice, would you close the doors behind you please, I think we'll start a fire." Rosalie ordered. Everyone filed in and took of their shoes, handing them to Emmett who lined them up on the towels near the door.

Their coats came next and Rosalie put them into the closet.

"Alright, we're gonna sit around the fireplace for hot cocoa now," She shooed them to the other side of the fireplace.

Bella took note of everything going on. As Rosalie stood straight, she noticed Bella.

"Oh, you're back." She noted with a slight sneer. Alice walked up to her and tossed Bella a hesitant smile before leaving with Rose to the kitchen.

They came back with hot chocolate in sippy cups on trays and handed them out.

Then, someone came from downstairs.

"Hey, can we get some food, we finished unpacking?" Daniel asked. Rosalie stood up straight and stared down at him.

"Excuse me? Is that how you talk to a superior? Did you set the beds, set up the kid's rooms and get your stuff ready for tomorrow? Did you take anything out of the boxes and separate the clothes into the dressers?" She demanded.

Daniel shook his head. "I didn't think so-and never talk to me like that again or you'll go to bed without dinner the night we have a special." She snapped.

"Y-yes Ma'am." He nodded before retreating upstairs. Bella was amazed how Rosalie could go from sweet and loving with the children to so...stern with the teens. It was almost like she had settings for each age group.

"Mommy!" A screech sounded. Rosalie's head whipped around to see Christopher-the boy that had taken to her when she first arrived screeching. She ran to him, seeing him drenched in his hot chocolate and crying. She picked him up and wiped his tears away kissing his head as she ran upstairs.

"Shh, I'll make it all better. We'll get you cleaned up and then into some fresh clothes and a fresh hot chocolate." She cooed.

Once again, Bella was shocked. Where was the bitchy Rosalie that had told her off three weeks after they were released from the hospital? The one that gave her a dirty look every time she entered a room the entire day she was there?

"I think it's so funny how Rosalie acts with Chris. That's not her son-in fact, she'd never seen that kid until we got to Edward's and he jumped onto her lap and put his head in her breasts and said she reminded him of his Mommy. I think he honestly sees his mother when he looks at Rose, and she turns into this completely new person the minute he calls her, she's all worrisome and loving, you don't get to see that side of her much. I mean, it's no secret she wants kids, they seem to love her and she's loves them for reasons I can't understand it, considering she hates everybody." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Bella had nothing to say. She never thought of anyone here as anything but heartless. She had never seen the children aside from dinner, and even then, they looked like props to make everyone look more human-to make Edward look like he had a heart.

The door opened, revealing Edward with a bunch of bags in his arms. He stepped inside and Anthony came in behind him. The young soldier saw Bella and hurried into the kitchen to get away from her. He put the bags onto the counter and helped Jessica start unpacking them, busying himself with loading up the pantry with powdered milk and soup.

He opened a drawer and loaded it with plant seeds they would be using come spring.

"Anthony, what the hell? You run off last night and don't come back. Why would you want to join them? Do you know how scared Mary was? She was crying when you didn't come back!" Bella demanded as she stormed into the kitchen.__

"Bella please understand. They're the real deal, they have everything here. I have a roommate who told me when he came here, he was expecting everything to be out of control-that he was expecting to fall asleep whenever and do what ever he wanted. But the next day, he's up at five in the morning doing push-ups in the snow. I gotta say, when my parents died, I thought it would be awful and wonderful at the same time. That I could do what ever I wanted. But now, I'm happy there were people looking out for me-especially with James out there. But, if we're gonna do anything about him, I don't wanna be fighting along side a bunch of babies who are gonna be crying when some blood is spilt, this is the real deal here Bella, I'm sorry for leaving you. And I'm sorry for leaving Mary. She can come here if she wants...that is if Edward allows it." Anthony explained with excitement in his eyes but in a shamed voice.

He hung his head in shame. Bella gaped at him. She honestly couldn't believe he was leaving her for them. She spun around; Rosalie had come back and was standing next to Edward, both of them looking like statues with a mask of smugness.

Jasper stood, looking calm and collected for the moment. Alice stood near him, her eyes cast to her foot shuffling on the tile floor.

"Alice, what about you? I don't understand how you can be here with these...cold-hearted leeches!" Bella spat.

"Bella, we're not leeches, and we're not cold-hearted. We're just...living in reality. We all need protection, all of us. We protect each other. We may not like some of the people we're protecting, but we do it anyway because we depend on them. I'm sorry Anthony left you for us, and it's a shame you ran away from us because I'm sure you would have been comfortable here with us, but I need them, we do what we must to survive...and sometimes that means doing things we don't like," Alice apologized. Sincerity was practically oozing from her as she said this.

Bella sighed and turned away. She put on her shoes and left, closing the door behind her.

XxX

Later, after dinner Edward settled into the study branched off of the library. He sat down in the leather upholstered chair behind the large desk and opened a drawer. In it, was a single envelope. Picking it up, he saw it addressed as 'owner'. He opened it and pulled out a letter folded neatly.

_New Owner of our house,_

_  
We hope you enjoy your stay here and use the house to your fullest. We cleared out the rooms before our sickness got too bad. Hopefully you will use this home for good, the space can be put to such great use-we're sure you'll think of something. The keys to the house are in the drawer beneath this, there are several copies, each one labeled. We wish you the best and hope that just because their are no adults in your world anymore you wont turn to childish manners and create havoc. You are the future now for everyone, its up to __**you**__ to create something were everyone can remain in peace._

_  
Wishing you the best of luck and health,_

_  
The Volturi_

_  
P.S. The windows in the back of the house do have covers for them during the night time. They slide from the sides of the house._

Edward put the letter down and opened the second draw. Little bins sat inside of it. Picking up the first, he saw it was for the front door, the next bin for the back door. The third bin was keys to the library and the fourth going to the gym before the last two bins went to the kitchen and the garage.

Well wasn't that just damn ironic. The house they move into was the house of his father's adversaries. Technically, he was on enemy territory.

XxX

**Please review.**

**And it was very frustrating that wasn't working right for the past three days. That was absolutely ridiculous. And Edward and Tanya ARE NOT hooking up. It was just time she was displayed as she was presented in Twilight, as a nice person.**


	5. Chapter 4

_He Who Owned the World_

**La S.P. Okay, I know this chapter took...an extremely long time to be update. Truth be told, time truly does fly when you're having fun. That's exactly what I've been doing these past few months-with a few minor altercations. But, we're back so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing**

_Chapter Four:_

The next day, the house continued as normal. It was like a well oiled machine, each mechanism working together perfectly. It was almost like Edward could just sit back and relax. Almost-......James was still a threat at large. Just last night there had been news of how he and his crew found a house with the lights on and broke in, injuring the children all of them under ten, and taking everything.

Alice had felt so bad, she went over there with food and blankets and clothing for them. _A good decision for them would be to join our group, we could protect them from James' cowardice,_ Alice though as she saw the two terrified toddlers in the corner and the one nine year old trying to be brave for his little sisters.

Now, his attacks were getting closer, each week there was news of a family that had been brutalized by him. The worst part was that no one had any idea how large this gang was. He only travelled with certain members, the best he had. The rest of them were carefully hidden somewhere near Forks-or in it.

Without any idea how many of them there were or how strong they were, Edward was slightly worried. He could be blindsided in battle if there ever came a time.

He shook his head, brushing away his far-fetched worries. He stood up from his desk in the library study and went downstairs.

It was currently free time. Kids were playing cards or with dolls, sleeping on the plush carpet of the living room or the couch. A few of the babies__had made drawings and taped it to the TV to make it look like it was on.

Anthony sat in an arm chair with his head down.

"Anthony," Edward called him. The boy immediately stood upright, looking straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. Anthony sat back down in his chair.

"Edward, when Bella came yesterday, she reminded me of my family that was still with her, and I wanted to know if I could bring my little sister here...if you don't let me...I'll just go back to Bella." He added the last part as a threat.

"It is much easier to get rid of one than to bring in two." Edward told him. "I would like two weeks of sheer determination from you, and you may bring your sister. If there is anything you think might displease anyone here, don't do it, because then the deal's off."

Anthony nodded in understanding. Edward stood up and walked out of the room. Just as he was about head to the gym, Renesmee ran out of the library and up to him.

"My birthday is gonna be soon," She told him. Edward bent down to pick her up.

"Really and when is your birthday?" He asked, humoring her.

"March eighteenth." She grinned brightly.

"March eighteenth? It's already March?" He said with feigned awe, playing along.

"Yes Edward, Miss Angela taught us the months. Now we write the date on the top of every paper we hand in." She rolled her eyes. Edward let a small smirk grace his face.

"Well, I suppose you better run off to Jessica and tell her to remember that she has to make a big cake for you," He advised. She nodded excitedly and scurried off in the direction of the kitchen.

Edward sighed as he headed into the gym and grabbed a towel off the wrack. He placed it around his neck and headed to the pull up bar to start his daily work out.

Five minutes in, he heard a loud bang. It wasn't a gun shot, more like a harsh kick to a door. He still grabbed his gun and ran into the living room where the children were cowering in fear behind Rosalie who had one arm out to keep them at bay and the other holding a gun aimed at the intruder standing near the door.

Edward turned his head to see a dark male with dreadlocks standing with three other men and a pale skinned woman with fiery red hair.

"Edward Masen, what a surprise to see you here," The man nodded his head to the bronze haired man.

"Laurent," Edward greeted him indifferentlycold and harsh his words were as they came out of his mouth. "To what do I owe this displeasure?" His tone remained same, his poker face working, though his eyes observed the four people surrounding him.

Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper were flanking him with guns as well.

"We came simply to meet the people who have moved into such a beautiful house. We were going to take it for ourselves. Then, we heard that someone would be taking it for themselves. James figured it was time to give warning to our new neighbors," Laurent explained smoothly.

"Well, you tell James to watch his back. We will heed his warning if he listens to ours. Do **not **fuck with me. If he can heed this, then there will be no problems. If he steps foot in Forks-if any of his gang does, I'll shoot them down without a second thought. Fuck the consequences; we will fight with everything we have if he tries to pull any shit on me. Is that understood?" Edward ground out between his teeth, clenching his fist to his side.

His fore finger pressed against the trigger for good measure. Laurent nodded graciously.

"Of course Mr. Masen. I look forward to meeting you again under different circumstances," He bowed before leaving.

"And Laurent," Edward called after him. Before the darker man could turn around, a bullet was lodged inside his leg, making him fall to the ground with a grunt of pain followed closely by some minor cursing to Edward's family.

"Come onto my property again and the same thing will happen to your face." Edward told him before slamming the door.

**XxX**

Later that night, once the commotion of everything calmed down and all the small children were in bed. Jasper called a meeting. All the kids in training met in the library late at night, just a little before one according to the grand father clock inside the large space.

Kids put the chairs in rows and stood in front of them, waiting for commands. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett walked in front of the large group of soldiers.

"You may sit," Jasper allowed them. The mass of bodies sat in one fluid motion; they moved like one person, it was quite remarkable Jasper noted under all the circumstances occurring recently it was best they matured at a more rapid pace.

"The visit we received earlier, as some of you may know, was from a member of James' gang. What Edward did, was slightly rash as Laurent is a powerful influence on James himself. We will need to be careful from now on. James has never been known to take orders well and will come after us with double the force if I know him as well as I think. For the time being, your classes will be cancelled. You will train all day everyday, mainly in ambushes. Tomorrow you will be split into teams. We will be breaking you up into regiments for the time being," He explained.

"No one can go outside alone from now on unless you have special orders from us. We can't be too careful now that we've initiated the first attack technically. Bee bee guns are going to be placed in your rooms. **Do not **play with them. If you want to play soldier, you'll get shot like one. Is that understood?" Emmett threatened.

A 'yes sir' chorused throughout the room, reverberating off the many book shelves and high ceiling, echoing like a guarantee.

"You may leave," Edward dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The soldiers exited in rows, each leaving to their room. Jasper and Emmett glared at Edward as they took seats around the lone desk in the library.

"You know, for being the most calculating, thinking person I know. I have a feeling that you did not think what so ever when you decided to shoot Laurent in the leg like that. That was actually one of the dumbest moves I have ever seen. So, I have to ask, what the hell goes through your evil brain when you do shit like that? You have to be the most trigger happy guy I know. I swear you take a shot at everything you see," Emmett started with a chuckle.

"I was thinking that with James' best soldier unable to fight for at least a few weeks, we may have a standing chance against him. Laurent controls everything that has to do with planning. James is just the brute force and threats behind everything. He can't function without Laurent on the field telling him what moves to make and when. That's what I was thinking." Edward explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but I hope he doesn't come at us with double force. No body would survive that." Jasper sighed.

"Jazz, I doubt he has the mental capacity to even think about that. James is good at gathering people and getting them to follow him through rage and power. He knows nothing about strategy other than 'get them before they get you'," Edward assured them.

"I hope you're right," Emmett sounded wary.

Edward clapped him on the back and headed for his room. Half way there, he decided to take a detour, stopping at Tanya's room. He opened the door to see her sprawled across the queen sized bed eagle **style**.

Quickly removing his sweater and pants, he crawled on the bed, straddling the unconscious teen's hips. He could feel his erection growing in the confines of his boxers as he nudged the blonde's cheek.

She stirred awake while Edward began to pull at her panties.

Her eyes opened a bit.

"Edward? What are you doing?" She mumbled her mind in a sleepy haze.

"I wish for you to relieve me of my stress Tanya. It's been a while since we've done anything together." He whispered into her ear.

Her eyes shot open after hearing this. She rolled from under Edward, pushing him onto his back and straddling his thighs.

"Then let me please you," She whispered.

**XxX**

The next morning, Edward woke up slightly sticky and in the arms of the nurse. He sighed, picking himself up. He knew it was wrong to keep stringing Tanya along like this when he had no interest in her other than her body to sate him on occasion.

But, on the other hand, she knew exactly what he was looking for, and it certainly was not a girlfriend-it was a bed warmer.

She knew this but she would take what ever she could until her heart couldn't take it anymore.

Edward stood from the bed and collected his clothes. As he was pulling up his pants, something fell off his leg. He picked it up and noticed it was the used condom from last night. Rolling his eyes, he tossed it into the trash can before leaving.

He headed back to his room for a shower and fresh clothes before going down stairs. Through the glass wall taking up the back of the house, Edward could see that everyone was outside exercising. They were waiting for him. Checking his watch, he noticed it was almost eleven thirty. He winced slightly. He was six hours late for training.

Heading downstairs, he passed Alice on the way who gave him a disapproving look.

"I know, I'm late." He sighed. She nodded in agreement but continued her way upstairs.

"What are you about to do?" He asked. Alice had a habit of rearranging things and getting herself into trouble.

"I'm just going to make up the bed's in the kid's quarters. You know how they are," She explained. Edward nodded and headed downstairs and outside where soldiers were doing sprints in the snow. It was a lot harder and took more effort and force than running on clear ground.

"Run faster, the enemy is right in back of you! They'll catch you if you don't move your asses!" Emmett roared at them through a megaphone. That might not have been such a smart purchase on Edward's behalf.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" The larger man said through the megaphone, making Edward wince slightly. He pushed it away from Emmett's mouth.

"What have I missed today?" Edward asked as he straightened out his t-shirt.

"Nothing much. Just a bunch of sprints, sit-ups, crunches, the usual. Jazz and I weren't exactly sure what was planned today in terms of training so we just did a bunch of exercising. And now there's only a half and hour before lunch, so what do you want them to do?" Emmett shrugged.

"Just...carry on. I have somewhere to go."

Edward walked briskly back into the house and then out the front door, not stopping until he was in his car.

Speeding off down the snow covered road to town, his grip tightened around the steering wheel as Forks High came into view. He slowed to a stop and got out.

Eyes began to appear in the windows of the schools. Some of them opened slowly and sling shots were position outside of them.

Edward scoffed as he walked to the front door of the school and knocked loudly.

Some shuffling could be heard before the door opened, revealing Bella.

"What do you want?" She whispered harshly.

"To give you fair warning. James is in town. His lackeys paid me a visit today to give notice. I'm assuming they didn't do the same for you." Edward drawled out.

Bella rolled her eyes and let out a humorless chuckle.

"Are you serious? You came all the way over here to give **me **warning of James. You hate me in case you don't remember. You're probably planning some, sneak attack on my army when they're out on patrol for James. Well it's not going to happen! So get off my property!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

_It'll be such a shame when he gets her. I can't wait. _A slow grin spread across Edward's lips as he went back to his car and headed back for the mansion.


	6. Chapter 5

**He Who Owned The World**

**(M&M {Midnights Magic}) -After months of constant delay we are finaly back in action! Everyone's been on vacation including us, guess what! I went to the beach and swam with sting rays right off my beach house in the water, yes WILD sting rays, I DIDNT DIE! YAY! **

***Disclaimer-We Own Nothing...no matter how much we wish we did***

**Bella Pov.~ Narrative Though**

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" a small crying voice called to her.

Bella turned her head to the sound of the voice. It has been three weeks since she had gotten back from Edward's castle of evil. Three weeks since he warned that he would be moving into her sanctuary, her home, Forks. God help her. Now she was in the meeting room with Dakota and Kevin, her two trusted advisors and best friends on what to do about Edward's battalion of ruthless fighters, including one of her own, Anthony.

A small lithe body launched itself onto her body as she was about to get up from her chair, knocking her back into her seat easily, and making her lose her breath. Almost immediately her shirt was wet in the area where the small body's face was placed.

"Joey? What's a matter?" Bella cooed as she rubbed his head gently, trying to calm him down as her mother used to. Kevin and Dakota were practically brothers to Joey so they were looking concerned as well.

Joey was young yes but he rarely cried unless something upset him extremely. Joey's clothes were dirty and a small odor permitted the air, rust and salt. Bella's eyes bulged out of her head as the smell quickly became evident on what it was.

"Joey why are you bleeding?" At that Kevin jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room, accordingly to the hospital to retrieve Nicki the nurse. Dakota was by her side in seconds trying to calm down Joey too, the sooner they could find out what happened.

"Ssh Joey, ssh, its okay, Dakota's here, so am I. Tell us what happened." she murmured gently, rocking him back and forth.

"There's a man outside." Joey sobbed holding his tiny pale arm there was dripping red liquid. Bella was listening intently. _Was it James?_ She thought.

"He cut my arm, Bella! My arm hurts!"

"Baby, lemme see your arm, look Nicki's here now she'll make your arm stop bleeding. What did he look like Joey? Did he say anything? Where is he-" Bella's sentence cut short by Dakota's growl as he looked at Joey's arm. On the small frail arm was a ragged cut along his outer area of his elbow down to his wrist cut with a knife.

Kevin immediately looked out the window as soon as he caught a glimpse of the young boy's arm, his gun at his side pointing at the window. Fury displayed on his face his brown eyes blackened with anger.

"Oh Joey. Its okay, Bella's here, Kevin and I will take care of him." Dakota patted his head and looked at Bella, frozen with the sight of her younger brother's arm. Her eyes read not too many emotions just two, hate and revenge.

"Bella?" everyone in the room turned to look at her except Nicki who was finishing wrapping Joey's arm with gauze.

"Bella?"

"Watch Joey." her voice quivered, not in fear or sadness just hate. She stood up tall with Joey in her arms with Dakota simultaneously stood with her as she placed Dakota in his arms and she stormed out of the room.

The hallways were empty, everyone was on lock down since someone was outside, watching the building.

"I swear to God, Edward if you hurt him, I will personally castrate you." she mumbled fiddling for her Swiss army knife in her jeans. She marched outside of the school looking into the parking lot seeing no Volvo around. That put her on edge, maybe he was in the back woods. She stalked into the woods, hate on her lips, death in her hands. No one messed with her family. She was motherly, kind, protective but most of all deadly when the time arose.

It was twilight now, an impasse between day and night. Not for Bella, she was the night about to conquer the day who harmed her family.

"Come out! If you can hurt a four year old with such pride then you can obviously come after me!" she screamed into the clearing. Her body shook with adrenaline ready to fight. Her father didn't have her take ten years of karate for no reason.

"Good evening Bella, how are you?" her body immediately froze, that voice was expertly familiar in every way. So he was the one who hurt her brother. This would make things a little harder then she hoped.

"Did you hurt him?" she growled as she turned to face the figure. Tall and proud with his blonde hair swept across his face and blue eyes staring you down. His physique kept at best, under his training, the cruelest imaginable, daily, back breaking, sweat to blood work. She wasn't a fool though to charge straight on into battle, she saw the gun on his side and the bloody knife, stained with her brother's life.

"Well, if that little cut was called hurting him...then yes, I did. So Bella, did you hear about our new neighbors? Quite a violent bunch they are. They live in the old Volturi mansion now. They shot Laurent in the leg. Now the real question, how's my baby doing in there?" he sneered as Bella's face turned bright red.

"Bastard, there never was a baby, no matter how much you want one. You can't have kids, you know that."

"I can have kids, you're the one that can't. You were a disappointment to me as my girlfriend."

"You were never my boyfriend, you were my rapist! You will never get to touch any part of me ever again. You sick basta-" before she could finish her sentence a explosion erupted in the air along with her scream.

And blood spattered her face. Before she had time to even had time to cradle her hand, she was pressed down to the ground.

"I. Was. Your. Boyfriend. There. Was. My. Baby. And. There. Will. Be. Another. One." he growled each word was another button on her shirt ripped open. He kissed her neck as he fiddled around for the back of her bra. As soon as he unclasped it, he devoured her mouth with his own, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

_Not again!_ Bella screamed in her mind. She bit down on his tongue and kicked him off.

He stood up quickly and glared at her.

"I'll give you a month to surrender to us. One month your wisen up and decide to be my wife and give me control of your little gang or everyone in the building is going to end up like Lil Joey Swan. "he laughed menacingly. "And as a insurance to that claim...this." he walked up to her again holding her arms down to her side and ground his prominent excitement against her small hips.

That night happened all over again.

**XxX**

"Bella?" voices calling searching.

"Bella!?" more worried this time.

"DAMMIT BELLA! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!" a voice screamed in panic.

"Kevin, calm down! She's Bella."

"But Joey said it was James! That's James! James vs. Bella! I love her but she's not that strong!"

_Kevin? Dakota? _Bella tried weakly to find her voice, but her throat felt like it was cleaned out with a wire sponge and her body felt like it was paralyzed from the waste down. She gazed around the surrounding area and it was the same spot she had met with James and it was darker out. Maybe midnight from how high the moon was.

"ISABELLA MARIE FUCKING SWAN! ANSWER US NOW!...OW WHAT THE HELL DAKOTA!?"

"Shut up Kevin! Just keep looking for her!" The footsteps were getting louder as they approached her and the bushes shook as they separated to allow the two boys into the clearing.

The bushes next to her ruffled and the calling stopped.

"Oh, no Bella!" Suddenly in her line of vision, Dakota and Kevin hovering over her, their faces crossed between anger and remorse for their proud fallen leader.

"Bella, what did that sick bastard do to you?" Kevin growled as he tore off his jacket to cover her. Bella didn't understand the question. It should be more along the lines of what didn't he do to her? She felt bruised, broken, and defeated, as she lay in front of her two best friends.

"Come on, we gotta get her to Nicki, fast." Gently they picked her up so she was wrapped up in their arms as they gently maneuvered their way back into the woods without having her touch the ground, trees, or bushes. Soon enough it was they were almost half way through the trail. She was farther away then she originally thought.

"Bella, can you talk?" Dakota grunted supporting her upper torso with one arm while moving apart a branch.

She wanted to assure them she was alright. She wanted to tell them what happened. She wanted to know if Joey was crying last night without her. But after laying in the woods for hours alone after the threat he had made to her and the children at the school, she made a decision she never really wanted to make. "We need to talk to Edward."

At that remark the boys almost dropped her in shock.

"Talk to that bastard!? You gotta be kidding me! That's insane! Do you not remember how he was when you were there for two days? To the hell with that!" Kevin growled under his breath as they walked with a renewed vigor to the school. Bella was thinking the same thing as Kevin but it might be their only option, to keep the younger kids safe.

"No put me down Kevin now. I need to talk to him. James is thinking way over his head and their was a few threats he had made. We can't do this by ourselves. I hate to admit this, you know I do, I'd rather burn in hell then do this but, I need to ask Edward Cullen a favor."

She started squirming now, trying to get the boys to release their anaconda like grips from her body as they neared the school. Finally with a sigh Dakota let her down but stayed close to her side while Kevin ran ahead most presumably to wake up Nicki and keep the rest of the children in bed.

"Bella, your sure about this right? I mean we may not have numbers but we have strength. I'm sure we could last for a while..." Dakota spoke in a rapid word trying to convince Bella who he knew to be as stubborn as a mule that her idea had to have a plan b, another option, something else that they could do.

"No Dakota, trust me. What he did last night, yesterday, this morning was just an insurance policy to what he would do to everyone in the building. We barely have numbers, its just about sixteen of us kids our age and the rest is just younger kids that are still learning everything basic to life. We didn't train them for war. That's exactly what we're heading into.

Edward has power, strength, weaponry, and protection. I'm going to ask him to take in the younger kids until we can handle James by ourselves. Anyone under ten will go to the house and obey Edward. Everyone else, which is about roughly thirty of us, will stay. We'll keep the bare necessities we need, but the younger kids need to be protected most of all. Once Nicki gives me the okay, I'm driving to Edward's. You come with me and wait down the road four blocks." she said with a firm voice of authority. The voice that she knew was cold and would only speak once before the agreement was finalized.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Soon enough the school was in sight and Dakota picked her up once again and dragged her inside to the hospital's private room where the more gruesome "incidents" were treated.

"Bella....he did it again didn't he?" Nicki said remorsefully as they closed the door leaving them together in secluded silence between another.

"Yes. Give me the day after pill. I'm not going through everything again. It wasn't worth it. I'll rest for an hour, but there's no time to waste, Nicki. We gotta be ready at all times." She jumped up as Nicki sighed. She wasn't a qualified nurse and they didn't have any rape kits, just the day after pill that some girl was smart enough to swipe from the pharmacy. Besides, there wasn't a judge to put James behind bars anymore.

"Take it easy Bella, we need you more then you think." She said as Bella left.

"I'll take it easy when we are all safe again." This was a new side of Bella, protective, in charge, ready-to-kill-for-the-rest-Bella. It wasn't the mothering personality she had originally had before, was that Bella dead?

"Dakota let's go! Kevin, get security up! No one is allowed outside until I'm back." she barked into the hallways. The corridor grew silent, Bella never demanded anything.

They walked outside to Bella's ford. She rarely drove it but she wanted something to get into fast to and from the house now. She hated that she was going to be Edward's dog beg and grovel for others protection.

"Volturi Mansion, Volturi Mansion." She kept mumbling to herself as she felt Dakota's gaze on her. Concerned yes, willing to defy, no. Soon enough they were at the wrought iron gates leading down the mansion that was the biggest piece of property that was in Forks.

"Remind me, why didn't we move here? It's secluded, strong, plenty of protection. Armed, plenty of supplies. Why the fuck didn't we move here? Its not like we couldn't have. We were here first." Bella angrily muttered under her breath as she drove.

"Bella, are you okay? You're kinda... umm crazy. You gave me thousand reason not to move here. One being it's an obvious place to move, two every glass window. Breathe B, Breathe!" Dakota joked lightly. This was a new Bella. No one knew her.

"Right, wait here. This is it. Lock doors, Keep the iron mesh up on the doors and windows if I'm not out in half an hour go back home and wait a day. I'll be back then, I'm in no mood to fuck with this asshole." Definitely new Bella.

Bella stormed out of her truck throwing the keys to Dakota as she gathered her anger together. Ready to whip it out at Edward if he refused. She'd do anything to keep the younger kids safe. Once she was at the door, she knocked loudly as she could, waking up possibly anyone in the house. The door swung open and there stood that curvaceous blondie bitch Rosalie glaring her down with a little boy on her hip sleeping.

"What?" Rosalie spat at her. Gently rocking herself to keep the little boy asleep. _Who comes around this early? It's four in the morning. _She thought.

"I got to talk to Edward. Immediately." she whispered to help with Rosalie's mission on keeping the boy asleep.

"He's upstairs in his room, he might be asleep still. Don't wake him up though, if he's asleep. He'll probably jump you." Bella tip toed around the toys and made her way up the stairs silently. Shocked by her outburst to Dakota and everyone, she was never like that, the monster in her made its way out of her once and it will never do it again.

After about two hundred stairs later she was at Edward's door. How she knew. The door had a brass sign that had marker on it saying **Edward.**

She knocked twice before he responded.

"Who is it?" the voice was monotone, slightly annoyed through the doorway.

"Bella." she whispered as she fumbled with her hands. What happened to that façade of no fear and determination she had minutes ago.

"Come in." Edward's voice had a smirk behind it. As she opened the door, she immediately looked up. Coming straight out of the shower in nothing but a steaming towel stood Edward, crossing his arms at her while leaning back on the bathrooms door frame. His hair splattered across his forehead.

Bella couldn't help the heat in her body, she honestly couldn't deny Edward was an attractive teenager; no female should have the power to do so. As she stared she saw his finger motion upwards...to his face?

"Staring is quite rude you know." he laughed.

"I'm sorry." she looked down to the floor as he got dressed.

"So why are you here?"

"I need to ask a....favor." why was she so nervous now?

"Which is?"

"I want you to take in all the younger kids of my school. We have an issue going on, and it isn't safe any more." please say yes, please.

"No."

To this Bella was shocked.

"Why not?"

"What do I get out of it? Honestly, we aren't a charity service, Bella." he sneered as he pulled his shirt over the top of his head.

"I'll do anything you want. Just please, they aren't safe." she felt like begging more, offering her life, she wanted them to be safe.

"Anything, you say? Well that just might convince me but first answer this question."

"What?"

"What did James do that drove you here to beg and grovel for **my** help." He said as he walked up to her and pressed her against the bed post. "And this is one of the first steps for you to pay me back so don't fight it." He kissed her collarbone down to her supple mounds as he waited for her answer.

"He cut my four year old brother's arm last night, and threatened to do the same to every other child in the school." she hissed as he nipped at her through the fabric of her bra.

"And what else, Bella. Your holding out on me, this business transaction won't work with lies." he started sucking on her harder and she had to makes fists with her hands not to move.

"He raped me last night as 'an insurance to his claim'. " once she finished her sentence he froze and looked at her. Shouldn't she be crying over this?

"They can come, not out of my pity for you but from what I will receive out of this." He walked over to his night stand and grabbed the intercom. "Tell your friend outside you'll return tomorrow and to get the children ready for departure. We're going to be busy for a while." he activated it sending it to the speakers outside. She grabbed it in her small hands, worried about what Edward would do.

"Dakota, go home now. Get the kids ready to come here. Edward and I are just...finalizing the terms of our agreement I'll be fine. Go NOW!" she growled at the end to show she meant business. Soon the sound of an engine was heard pulling away and as soon as it was out of sight the intercom was ripped from her hands and she was pressed onto her knees.

"You said you were raped. But wasn't that because you were too weak to defend yourself? So isn't it your fault? You know what to do. Please me, or the deal is off." he said non-chalantly as he stripped himself of his pants and boxers.

"Let's go Bella. The sooner you please me the sooner, we can get this done with."

She took a deep breath and sunk to her knees. The hard, long cock stood proudly in front of face. He was uncircumcised, and the fore skin slightly covered the head.

Pre-cum oozed from the tip, sliding down the side of his shaft.

"Bella, we have all day for this. How ever, I would like to be pleased now, so get moving." He ordered her with a dry chuckle.

Taking another breath, Bella slowly brought up her hand to trail down the shaft of Edward's member.

The warm organ twitched under her touch as she let her thumb skim up and down his cock.

"Now grasp it, and move your hand up and down," Edward whispered.

She did as he said, taking the pulsing, hard member into her grip and slowly pulling her hand along it, up and down until Edward sucked in a breath of air.

"Put the head into your mouth, don't bite, but use your tongue and suck on it." He instructed.

_Now that's just disgusting. _Bella thought, but hesitantly opened her mouth and descended upon the swollen head.

Edward groaned, his hand coming up to grip her hair. He manipulated her head, dragging it up and down the length of his member, thrusting up with each down shift of her head.

Bella put her hand on his thigh to keep her balance as his pulling on her hair got rougher the closer he came to his orgasm.

"Mm, fuck, swallow it!" Edward growled out. At first, Bella didn't understand what he was saying.

Suddenly, he thrust to far forward, Bella actually gagged on his cock and he tensed deep inside her mouth, his cum escaping in three long spurts down her throat.

Edward growled loudly as the last of his release came out. Slowly he pulled his cock out, wiping it on her cheek with a condescending smirk.

"Get up," He ordered while pulling up his pants. Bella slowly stood from her knees, wiping her mouth and cheek with the back of her hand.

"Your kids can move in tomorrow. Now, get into the bathroom, undress, and get in the tub." He ordered walking away.

A feeling of dread crept up Bella's back, sending chills down her back, and causing her stomach to knot.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _She thought belatedly while walking into the bathroom.

**XxX**

**La S.P.-It has been a very long time since we have updated. Like a really long time. Sorry.**


End file.
